Sasunaru Come back to me
by DarkChiken42
Summary: Sasuke steals naruto and later on finds a girl and she becomes thier child. things happen.love happens
1. Chapter 1,2,3

**Come back to me sasunaru 1 **I ran and ran throw the orange hall. I ran to the light that waited for this moment to come.  
I close my eyes.  
Each step i made felt like a century past me, full of pain and hurt and... blood. I slowly stopped and open my eyes. There he was my friend. The one and only sasuke uchiha. My lips partent to say something but his cold eyes stop my sounds. My heart hearted. i felt like millions of needles hit it. i was so suprised in how handsom- i m-mean better he became of looks. His pale skin didnt have a suprised look or a frown. It was emoionless. Wasen't he suprside to see us.  
Why isent he?  
Isent he suprside that i came to save his ass from orochimaru. Did he think that the reason i search of times for hima was to kill him.  
Finally my mouth closed and respond to say"sa-sauke" i slowly whisper. His skin moved while his lips parten "naruto". When he said my name I closed my eyes to rember how sweet he said my name.  
Oh how much I missed it.  
Naruto  
Naruto  
Sasuke  
I snapped my eyes open. My eyes now serious "Sasuke-kun" I yelled  
Sasuke did change expression but his lips parten and softly spoke " You were my only Friend naruto"  
My eyes widen when i saw in front of me. He was so close tome that i could feel his hot breath in my face when he sigh. My body quickly weaken. I could'nt stop or stand straight. My legs begane to shake. Any second i knew that i was going to fall hard to the ground and never see sasuke again. I try my best to stand striaght but fail , my body denied me and my body quickly to hit the ground . But a strong cold hand lay down upon my shoulder, which encourage my body to stand striaght. I look at sasuke's cold eyes. Everything around was invisible but sasuke. Sasuke spoke in a low voice and repeated his sentence " you where my only true friend".  
"Then why ...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS !"  
"hehe" he smirk " i think you already now the answer to that question Naruto."  
" revenge is not a good thing sasuke"  
"Like i said before you will never understand me"  
He toke another step forword. Sakura came chareging at him. Ready to hit with her fits full of chakara. He doge the push but he first pusg me down to the ground hard. i heard a snap and saw my necklace string rip in two. My eyes started to close when my back hit the gorund. i felt huge picese of wall , that sasuke exploded when he woke up, hit my spine. Unconess came to my body. And the last thing I rember was sasuke looking striaght at me with those uchiaha my eyes slowly traveled to his chest.  
+my dream+  
"sasuke?" I softly wisper. He was in Front of me, looking at me with those beautiful black eyes. I felt protected even if he was a few feet away from me. My eyes moved to his well toned chest. He had muscle. Even so his skin was or looked soft. He really didnt looked like he had hard skin like me men when they had strong bodies. My eyes looked at evry part of his amazing chest that melted me away like a snowman in a hot, sticky, summer day in Mexico. I toke one step forword to him and he smirk.  
Oh how much i want to fall into his arms and let him take me. I felt warm that quickly became hot blood rushing throw my cheeks like an evaporating volcano. slowly i moved my hand and placed it on top of my cheek. I was blushing X3...I was blushing :D...I WAS FUCKING BLUSHING :C  
END of DREAM  
I woke up panting

Come back to me save Chapter 2 I hate you

"NOOOOOAHH AHHHH AHHHHA HHHHHH GHHH I just pee in my pants AHHH am a virgin ,am a virgin AM a VIRGIN DAMMIT" I yelled as loud as my lungs needed air. I open my eyes. Why ,why ,why ,why. I thought, why. No, no ,no, I can't start thinking this way dammmit. It's sas-GAY. He is a boy and I am a MAN sasuke is way so out of my lead. Sasuke has a duck for hair, I have amazing super dumper hair. Sasuke wears stripper clothing, just to look sexy and hot which only leads to women dying. My clothing makes them come back to life and droll for me. We have nothing in common. DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT. I can not dream these things. Its not man like at all dude. ANDDD I should never ever be blushing for something like this. I closed my eyes , trying to clear my head. Sakura hot naked sakura.

…..boner…

I open my eyes to see where I was. Number 1 I wasn't in the hard ground were I fell but in a soft white bed . I was was in this median size room that was colored in a light brown relaxing color. It felt warmer then use of all but it was still relaxing. I look around to observe more of this room. I saw my cloth on top of this dark brown table. I quickly look at my body. I was wearing a kimono. S- asuke. My face grew red with embarrassment. I thought of how sasuke will have taken of my clothing. NO. Maby sasuke didn't do this he may be still with... My heart ache of saying his name. I must be with sakura and sai. But where are they . aren't the so post to be hear waiting for me to wake up. I bet it was sai. I bet he wanted to show is penis to the whole world and ran of so sakura and sensei needed to find him. Dickhole. My thought were died when the door carefully opened.

"sasuke" my voice open. He look at me with his dark black eyes that planted on me. My body felt nerves I look away, trying hard not to look straight at him. I hard close behind him, his non-colored eyes still on me like a nail on a boat. I heard his footsteps coming to me. I felt my bed lower. My eyes wanting to look at him but a kept them concentrate in the wall. silence blew towards us almost complete but he ran it away. " you haven't changed at all" I wasn't bad I was piss . Well, I thought, you didn't change at all neither gay ass. My mouth open "why am I here, where am I" I asked confused "why do you think you are here" sasuke told me "HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW" I yell at him now standing in up of the soft bed. "you are the one who captured me and plus you so dame emothionless." I confess ,now calm down" how should I know that you happy are sad or even gay" I asked him now sitting down on my awesome bed. "are you saying that you cant read me" sasuke "that is what I said you ass" I yelled at him for being so stupid "That's not true, we both said something different , you said 'you don't know if am happy or not'. I asked if 'you cant read me'." "god- UGGGH SASUKE THEY ARE BOTH THE SAME THING SAS-UNSMART"I yelled at him now waving my hands in the air quickly like a awesome black and white cartoon. But Because I was so strong and tall my head hit the ceiling

"no" "I hate you" "then why are you trying to' save me'" "because you are my friend" I said now frowning "you don't make no sense what so ever" "I hate you too"

Chapter 3 the crazies "you need you to rest peacefully, please" sasuke spoke to me. "but-" I protest , little shocked he said please "please" he repeated, begging me now, I nodded my head " alright" I went to my bed an laid down feeling tired. I could feel sasuke eyes on me. I really didn't know if he knew that this felt extremely uncountable, him staring at me. Seconds later I felt countable, feeling the warm shiny sun on my face, looking only at me. "SASUKE!" DAMMIT it was still morning, me didn't like sleeping in morning sun "what" sasuke lips moved "looked outside and tell me what do you see" I told he standing, now, on top of my bed "the sun, peo-" "exactly" my hands flew up in the air, sasuke just me a confused look "its fucking morning" I yelled "I know" "FUCK YOU" he completely didn't understand my fragile, poor feelings. I let my ass fall down to the soft bed letting my feet have connection with the floor "am leaving to get delicious ramen " I said to him, get of the clothing I had on and put my awesome orange sweater. "is that so" sasuke said. A vain grew on my head. He was acting so innocent when he was really trying to give me a me-sleeping-me-no-eaty-rameny heart attack . "am leaving" "no" sasu-kay got my arm and with his other hand grab my waist. He put me on top of his shoulder , like he was caring a sack, caring me to the bed. "dammit SASUKE YOU CHIKEN BASTARD LET GO OF MY ASS" his hand was THERE! "you need rest" "YOU NEED A LIFE" I yelled, there was no more birds chirping " LOOKING WHAT YOU FUCKING DID YOU KILLED ALL OF THE BIRDS WITH YOUR EMONESS" "stfu" sasuke had a scary face on " ok" I whisperd "AHHH AHHHH AHHH SASUKE YOUR TOUCHING MY TWO BOYS" my ballz "shut up for once" sasuke told me , and drop me of his shoulders to the bed "my babies" my hands cover my two boys ,they were almost raped my sasu-gay "shut up and go to sleep" "NO" I WINED "YES YOU ARE " "YES I AM GOING TO GET RAMEN" "you need rest" "you need a therapist" Sasuke frowned at this, well it wasent my fault he masturbate and cuts himself. In the end I won the fight, and people called me stupid, and now we are walking around to see if a ramen shop is close by. I got up and stare at myself a mirror, I turn and look back at the table were my clothing were, the table was clean of objects. Dammit. "sasuke" my voice broke the warm air around us with cold anger "sasuke were are my other stuff like my headband and necklace" I said as I turn to look at him, his cold beautiful dark eyes stared at me with his snow white skin, ugle bastard Stare "sasuke?" Stare "sasukeeeeeee?" More stare "asshole" I let it go for the moment, my mind only thought of ramen "sasuke-kun" "what" bastard "you coming or are you just going to the corner and masturbate and eat air" "eat air and shit" "don't worry when I come back and at 452 bowels of ramen there will be enough of shit for you to eat in toilet am going to use" "coming" he stood up and walked to the door opening it and leaving me "sasuke wait"

We both walked side by side to a ramen shop that was north of this small town " hey sasuke" I spoke Silence "where are we" "hidden mist , hot spring area" More silence "AWWWWWWWW HOW NICE OF YOU" my eyes glitter in the bright sunlight "you brought me to a hot spring to relax" I …was… a … cute… CIBI "when did you transporm your self to sakura" sasuke told me, his voice was bitter, like he saw someone he hated and dislike, ….. I wonder whyyyy "never mind" moments later women scream filled the air "sasuke ,sasuke , sasuke , sasuke ,sasuke, sasu-gay ,sas-sas,sasuke , sasuke, sasuke , sasu-emo, sasuke , SSSHUSHIIII" I yelled ,now, trying to find him from the crowed of girls and some gays around him. A second later I got bored of looking for him a just prefer to get ramen. I checked my pockets to see if I had money . …. …. …. … I didn't "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE" I yelled, I pushed women out of my way One women fall out my way Two women fell down and … they pee on their themselves Three women fell down and…break their heel The fourth women fell down and… touched my dick my accident And we fall down I picked myself op and step on smoothing soft. At first I thought It was a hairless cat that had really soft skin, but in my disappointment it was just sasuke buttox. I believe he was playing died or something. I move down to check if he was still breathing but women touched my ass and push my BEAUUtIIful ass. My face hit something soft again , and this time I really really, really didn't like were i landed. Dammmit Mouth to mouth me and sasuke , that's not a pretty picture We both stare at each other for a period of time our lips didn't move an inch His lips felt hot, burning hot, my heart won't stop trying to break my ribs, I wanted to move my lips to see if they tasted better, more delicious. But I knew it wont happen, because , bithches were shocked to death and ready to killed this ramen lover. Both sasuke and my lips unconnected . Before I ran away ready to scream like a little girl I glanced at sasuke, his face was still emotionless , asshole. Even so his face looked softer, much more ….not- emo –like. ….. I panted, not knowing if those fangirls were still chasing me. I looked up in the sky, why did I enjoyed the plain kiss, I wasn't kissing sakura or thinking of her, but just sasuke. I must be getting crazy. My eyes slowly closed still feeling tired from yesterday. I let my body rested on the tree behind me. Besides that where was she, where was sakura, sai, and others. What were they doing now. My eyes opened looking at the sky once more. I most be capturing sasuke and bring him home, not wasting my time eating ramen. "are we going" "wh-" I got startled "are we going to get ramen" "hum yeah sure" I said unsure, sasuke just stare at me, this time his expression was easy to read, he to was unsure, but not the same reason.

Sasuke jumped of the tree he was in and held his hand out to me. I looked at him confused, then I felt my hands touch the grass below me. I wonder , at what time did I sit down. Even so It didn't matter, now what only matter is that sasuke has his hand out for me, and… only me. My cheeks redden my eyes widen , my heart beating for someone that is the same thing of me, male. My hand trust forward to him without my permission and tied around is body . my face traped around his chest for my breath gets Caught in my trought. My body feel amazingly good with pleasure making a moan, without my permission, came out of lips. My body refused to obey me but just went on of what felt good.

I knew I was going to regret this.

Chapter 4 the confusion the happiness


	2. Chapter 4,5

_**Chapter 4 the confusion the happiness**_

"RAPE, RAPE"

"naruto be quite" sasuke growled

"RAPE Am being abused by a gay duck THING RAPE" I kept on screaming no matter WHAT. I kept on running in circles crying anime tears in front of the ramen shop.

"GAY RAPIST ON THE LOSE"

"naruto please clam down" sasuke growled at me "I was just simple trying to clean you and the mess you made."

"STFU" I yelled throwing my fist into the air but still running in circles. "you were trying to touch my butt hole."

"LAIR" he screamed at me. Oh shit sasuke gave me the death glare.

"help me god" I whispered . now in my emo corner. Sasuke scared me. Now I think I have HIDS. Life hates me.

My body was facing a wall. I turn to see sasuke was still in gay/rape mode because when they are in there mode there is no stopping them(which is only sasuke) They get so crazy n stuff.

His face ,of course , had no emotion whatsoever. Well what can I do? I stared at him for a while. Liking his black eyes of night that glow and sparkle more then stares in the sky. His skin as pale than a banana, but paler.

We both stare at each other.i tried to read his thought but fail.

Stare 1 second

Stared 2 second

Stared 10 second

"ahhhh" I scream grabbing ,almost trying to rip my head of. My face grew redder the red. I was in embraced (don't know why)of seeing sasuke.

ME DON'T LIKE MAN

ME LIKE WOMEN

ME LIKE SAKURA

By my eyes refused to look away. I started to hit my stomach .I don't want to look at his eyes anymore. But my heart said something else. I noticed that people were around me and the ramen shop looking at us like we were crazy.

My eyes left to see sasuke. He was still there back to me and everyone else. I stood up and slowly walked. Dame. women were now around him excited to see of his beauty. I believe I saw some of them had their hands inside of their pants.

Disgusting

I pushed the women out my way and looked at sasuke straight in the eye. To check if he still alove A pof of smoke exploded where sasuke sat.

It was a clone. Dame him

He was in a asshole.

I was pissed

But something was poking me I look around no one was poking me . their were only sad faces of not seeing sasuke. But I felt that I was the most disappointed. My heart arch. I walked away from the girls. Most of the people that were around us were gone. And my pay just grew. I jumped roof to roof. Each step mad me father to the fake sasuke. I felt like a fool. A useless fool.

Tall green tress were now around me. It didn't call me it just made me more sadder. How we use to do missions with sakura and kakashi.

I feel stupid . stupid to me sad for this. For sasuke to leave.

I stopped panting. Getting some air.

I wanted for a moment to let all my heart to let out all my pain.

I wanted by a bullet of pain and confusion came upon me like terror.

Why why why

my heart arch at the this

to sasuke who left

did I lose him once more.

Why did he leave.

Why why why

a feel heartbroken

a broken tool

a broken heart

hurt

unloved

my tears fell down my cheek to my mouth

I could taste the salty water in my mouth.

I feel gay.

Gay for feeling hurt and disappointed for something so little

Gay for caring for sasuke

My legs could not take me any farther . my body fell upon the hard ground. Now I could taste dirt in my mouth. Minutes past and I still couldn't stop this pain that struck my only grew and grew. I couldn't think anything else. I started to kick the ground hard .

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU , I HATE YOU."

I kept on yelling, I didn't care who heard . I just was in emotional pain that was useless for me to care for. couples of minutes later I stop got I kunai and to started to stab the ground. Dirt started to to splatter around the kunai. even so I didn't have a care in the world.

The kunai was connected with my other hand and stroke pain threw my arm .i yelled in pain my tears mixing with the brown dirt. I threw the kunai out of my hand and threw it some where i did not know and did not care.

Sleep overcame

_**Chapter 5 Don't know**_

"sasuke-kun" I yelled to the figure in front of me. I ran to it excited to see him. i wore a dress that was beautifully white. That was everywhere, each step I take to him. The snow around both our bodies match me at mad me more beautiful. The only thing that stand out was my yellow hair.

"sasuke" I yelled at him once more. Trying to get his attention. My bare feet touch the snow , it felt warm, even so it was snow.

My body found his, my arms wrapped around him. My body taking in every amazing smell of his. My heart beat quickly enjoyed his warmth and the moment of pleasure and peace. I wouldn't want anything more.

"yes" the voice whisper to me, only to me. My legs shaken.

"I love-" but couldn't finish because something disturb me. Something like a stick . my world blacken.

I most have touch something am not so post to . I wasn't asleep eyes were widely open.

"AGHHH RAPER"

"what"sasuke was confused.

Dame him

"what do you mean"he was acting stupid now.

Dame him again

"what,what" I mocked him ,giving him a disgusted face.

He was in a seated position. His arms were half way stretch out. It looked like he was hugging me.

I forwed

I noticed something

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" I yelled pointing at sasuke ballz. He looked down. What about it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WOTH YOU AND YOUR FRIEND"

Fuck the world

"explain bitch"

He said nothing

"explain"

"why do you like it"

I stayed in shocked

"PUT YOU FRIEND BACK WHERE IT BELGONGS."

He just simple look at me blankly

"OR ILL GET A STICK"

It went down

Sasuke face went funny

I was happy

Sasuke still had a funny face

I turned around,my back now to him

I cried in terror" why me TT3TT"

_**Chapter 5 now what**_

"sasuke" I scream throwing myself to him. Wraping my arms and legs around him."WhereCh WECH GOINCH o3o"

He gave me

*GASP*

The GLARE  
"You don't know" he sounded piss

I turned my head 'no' with I innocent face. O/_/O am I really that stupid.

" well neither do I" he un faced me

I pushed him to the gound where the enormous shit stand high.

From cow

Splat

Silence

"hehe"I grin devily"that what you get bitch" I moved my head sayin hum

And my finger saying hellz yah

I looked at sasuke a little more clearly. Getting the scene in my head.

Hehe

He looked like a fat person who tried to wall 10 feet but fail and feel down face flat.

It was good timing to because his beautiful face is right on the poo.

"this shows how much I care about you" I bend down and told him. Trying not to get to close.

His face came up slowly in a dramatically way

Now I can see how his face looked

Hideous and disgusting

I believed I poo myself.

"eww" I pointed at him like a girl with a disgusted look." I think green will look better on youz"

He open his mouth to say something but couldent. Crap came out.

I put a hand on my hip. "well who the fuck told you to open your mouth." I argue with him

He just brought his face back to the poo

Well who cares. I just started to skip. I went around him to where his feet started to skip on him

"lalalalalalala" now I was on his ass,spine and head.

But when I got to his head I just I couple of times and skipped away to got noes where."muahahah" I screamed.


End file.
